rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mugger
Mugger is a warped Human, resembling a Crocodile, created by a blood mage tampering with the Anima Mundi. Played by Raltin Avarr. History Poor Yet Happy Mugger was not his original name, it was the experiment name given to him by Connan Vargus's apprentice, who split off from his teacher to conduct his own experiments. Mugger grew up in the poor district of Varrok, and was a hard working person, he eventually met his wife Anne and they were married at the Saradominist church in the city. They stayed as such for several years before they were taken. Captured Mugger and his wife were stolen from their home at night by mysterious black robed figures and taken down into the sewers of Varrok, where they were caged and experimented on by Connan's run-away apprentice. Using Dragon blood as a template and mixing it with that of a Crocodile, the apprentice injected it into Mugger and used his blood magics training to tamper with the Anima Mundi and warp the man. Mugger's wife followed soon after with a fish-blood mixture, though she was not as badly warped as he was, retaining much of her human features. The experiment stripped them of much of their memory, Mugger retained enough to remember he and his wife were married and originally came from the world above. He managed to rally his fellow prisoners and they revolted, breaking free of their cages and killing the apprentice and his assistants. The mutants then fled deeper into the sewer system. In time, many of the experiments lost their sanity and turned feral, the few that did not ended up being attacked by the corrupted. Mugger and Anne kept out of harm's way by taking refuge in the sewer system's water ways where the other creatures could not follow. Eventually Anne made a mistake and ended up being attacked by the corrupted experiments, Mugger arrived too late and killed the other creatures in hate-fueled revenge. It was when he was building his wife's funeral pyre out of stones and loose bits of vegetation that he was found by Alliance order members, tracking down rumors of creatures in Varrok Sewers. He attacked them in a rage, thinking them to be more cohorts of the apprentice blood mage, but they managed to hold him off long enough for the noise to attract the corrupted experiments. Mugger forgot about the fight and ran to the sewer gate to pull a lever and close off the tunnel, but found the lever to be stuck. Putting aside his aggressiveness for the moment, he called for the Alliance member's aid to pull the lever down, and so it was. After calm was restored, the members explained themselves and Mugger told his story as well as the other creatures. After finishing putting his wife to rest, the members offered Mugger sanctuary and a promise to help cure him, and so he followed them. Saftey The group of Alliance members he followed eventually reached a small base on Karamja in a pocket plane, where Mugger has taken up residence and has yet to venture outward from. He later spoke with the owner of the pocket plane, a man who had been infused with a demon through infernal rituals. They spoke much on the topic of blood and the change in eachothers live's as a result of what they both had become. Mugger learned much from the man later regarding the higher powers of the world; such as gods and spirits, as Mugger had grown up as a peasant and never managed to learn much about such subjects. Back to the World It did not take long for the order that Mugger was being protected by to start to dissolve, and this was unexpected. Mugger was forced to leave before events proved unfavorable, and left the pocket plane to go out on his own. Having learned much from the order, he was ready to take on the challenges of life on his own, and had a standard knowledge about the majority of Gielinor. Discovering that Morytania was the land of monsters in his studies, he resolved to go there and discover what he might about its inhabitants. Morytania He has taken refuge in the swamps that dot the land throughout the fetid environment of Morytania, and snuck into Canifis under the natural shadows of the land, observing the bar patrons to aid in his study. He caught sight of a two women in the bar one night, one human and the other a mix of strange races. The human suffered from a terminal illness and the other offered to change her into what she was. The human woman agreed and followed the other, unknown to them, Mugger followed them through the swamps. He watched as the human woman was turned into some sort of demonic creature, and as the first woman left, the newly changed woman stayed where she was for a moment. Mugger turned to leave, but stepped on a stick, making a noise that alerted the woman, and he was discovered. The woman told Mugger she would not harm him, though he did not believe her and fled, running for the waters and escaping her view. Visit to the Academy of Heros He decided to follow the scent of the original demonic woman, and ended up swimming down the river salve to a building he had never seen before. He used his claws to climb up the cliffs, and did the same to reach the roof. He crawled to the edge near the inner plazza and looked down, spotting the woman he had scented. It did not take long for him to be discovered by some of the academy members, who could sense auras and knew that something was on the roof. Mugger became paranoid, and started to flee, sliding down the northern roof, but ended up being cornered. A mage began to cast a spell to trap him using sand, and Mugger began to be taken over by an animalistic fear, and thrashed about wildly to try and escape. Eventually he was pinned, and he yelled at his captors in fear, proving to them that he was a sentient creature, not just a monster. Without being given a chance to explain himself, he was told to leave, and that if he returned he would be killed. Feeling spurned and yet again cast out of any chances of socializing, he jumped off the cliffs and dove into the water, swimming back to Morytania. Burgh De Rott A few days previous to this event, Mugger had been unable to act while he saw a female human knight become captured by Vampyres. He had observed this woman and grown partially attached to her slightly insane behavior by watching her through the windows of Canifis bar, and after her capture he took it upon himself to save her. Following her scent, he tracked her through the swamps of Mort Myre and to the small city of Burgh De Rott. He scented the air once more and found the woman he had been searching for to be directly on the other side of a large stone wall, and finding a large grate, he ripped it from the wall and began to dig away the bricks in order to make the hole large enough for him to squeeze through. This alerted the Vampyres that now lorded over the former knight, which was none other than Talya and Rosemarie Foryx, and they rushed to see the damage of the wall after hearing the noise. Catching scent of them before they could spot him however, Mugger submerged into the waters and was out of sight as they rounded the bend. Thinking it was an average intruder, Rose ordered that Vyrewatch assume positions on the ballistae surrounding the wall. Mugger then submerged deep into the river, and began thinking of a way he could get in without being detected. A solution formed in his head, and he swam to the bottom of the wall and began digging at the mud below the stone structure. With this, he was in the water on the other side of the wall within moments. As this happened, the two Vampyres pushed the former knight into the water as punishment for some misdeed. It was this instant Rose had realized her mistake, as she detected Mugger's life aura underneath the water as he swam through the hole he had dug. Rose began to try and manipulate a water current to push the creature back out the hole, but Mugger was the master of his own element, and easily outswam the magic current. As Talya began trying to help the enslaved knight out of the water, Mugger burst from the surface, jaws closing on one of the knight's feet and dragging her into the water all within the course of nearly half a second. Rose used blood tendrils to grap ahold of one of her slave's wrists, just as Mugger neared the hole under the wall. This resulted in a very short game of tug-of-war, and as this began to happen; magic was used to begin to heat up the water to near boiling. Mugger weighed the consequences, he knew that if he continued to pull then the knight would be ripped apart or boiled alive by the hot water, of which Mugger knew he could withstand but she could not. He opened his steel-trap jaws, which unexpectedly sent the knight flying out of the water and into Rose, hitting her. Mugger then escaped out the hole in the wall at the base of the riverbed and fled into Mort Myre up the river, ashamed that he could not rescue the knight. Discovery One night outside Canifis bar as Mugger was thinking of ways to free the woman knight from imprisonment, he was viewing the activities of the patrons from his usual hiding spot outside, when two patrons began arguing. The two patrons were Lark Mallavian and a human man. The nature of their discussion was one that greatly annoyed Mugger, and after the bickering had reached the climax; with yelling and near blows, Mugger grabbed a large log nearbye and with a savage roar, threw it through the wall. The roar alerted Lark, who mist-formed as the large log crashed through the wall, and the human dove out of the way as it sailed through the air toward him. The human left, not wanting to get involved in events further, while Lark decided to pursue her unknown assailant. Lark exited the bar through the gaping hole, and observed the tracks of Mugger which lead to the water. She searched around the pond located behind the tavern and found a large boulder blocking the trapdoor that lead to the basement of the establishment. Breaking the boulder with magic, she went down the trapdoor and found to her astonishment that the filthy basement had been cleaned to a degree. She explored the basement which now had become Mugger's lair, and discovered two things: the pool of water in the basement was an water filled tunnel that Mugger used to get in and out, and Mugger's journal. Lark read the entirety of it, feeling both touched and saddened by the depressing tale contained within. She spoke to herself then, stating her sympathy for the outcast monster, and decided to mark the letter M on the table with her own blood as a sign she had been there. Unknown to her however, the head of Mugger was just so slightly protruding from the water on the other end of the basement, and he had heard her claims of sympathy. Mugger then breathed deep, catching her scent and memorizing it so that he would be able to pick Lark out from the rest of her kin. As Lark left, Mugger resolved to follow her closely for a while, in order to make judgement on whether or not to reveal himself to her in time. Journal Opening Page Let these pages serve as the recordings of a person who has had everything stripped from them, to have had a life of ordinary occurances, only to have been thrust upon the world with little recollection of who he once was. Should I be slain in a misunderstanding, or should I succumb to bestial ways, know that these once were the thoughts and stories of someone more than a monster, for one should never judge a book by its cover, which I fear will be my fate; to die at the hands of one who would think themselves a hero for killing that which is more than it first appears to be. Karamja Entry One I have taken to writing, something I thought I would never do. It has been nearly a week since my wife has passed, and my life continues to only grow stranger. I have arrived at a small home outside Brimhaven in what is called a "pocket dimension", and have been given adequate quarters in the basement there. I have been introduced to others that do not think of me as strange, a pleasant surprise but a confusing one. These "alliance members" have seen much more unlikely things than myself, and seem eager to have me join their ranks, but I have yet to accept. Though in truth, there are indeed stranger things than myself here in this place, the other day I managed to get a glimpse of a large dragon made of metal in the backyard, when I asked the others about it they told me it is a host body for an old friend of theirs. Likewise, the owner of this home is a demonic man, but not a demon himself, adding further to the bizarreness of this place. Another person I have met is a rather advanced alchemist named Billy, who wishes to study me in order to find a cure for my condition, but has yet to produce any results. All the recent happenings are taking a toll on me, I need to clear my head a bit, perhaps I will go out into the jungle outside this place and relaxe for a while if I can find a waterway. Entry Two My fits of rage continue to persist, in the sewers at least I had room and privacy to ensure nothing dangerous happened, but here... I grow afraid that I may eventually hurt someone... it may only be a matter of time. I continue to isolate myself and attempt to remain calm, even taking up a sort of meditation period. We spend our whole lives building walls so that we might protect ourselves, but those walls are useless when the enemy comes from within. When you are defenseless, the enemy shows himself, it is our fate that the thing we fear the most is the thing we carry deep within ourselves... if I cannot control my anger, then it will swallow who I am. I fear that i may eventually end up like the others, a mindless beast. I pray that day never comes. Morytania Entry One It has been long since I last recorded my thoughts, and I must be careful, for the damp environment of this land is not suitable for pen and paper. The order dissolved, but I learned much in my short time there, and I am forever grateful for the tutorings i recieved. Progress for a cure was not achieved sadly, but I've grown to accept my fate, for this is a new life for me, and I will make the most of it that I can. I have learned to better control my anger, though it can be difficult at times, we will see where this land of shadow and pestilence will take me. Entry Two This account shall be brief, as the outcome of these events brings me more pain to mention than I care to feel, and I would rather not have the full detail of these moments recorded in the writings of my private thoughts. I resolved to follow the scent of a demonic woman I had observed one night, and it lead me to a large building atop some cliffs nearbye Al Kharid, where I proceeded to scale the walls from the river i had traversed. I had found the roof but it was not long before i was discovered, and after my attempted escape I was temporarily captured. After the painful exchange of words in which I was not allowed to share my own thoughts in, I was released and told to leave lest I be killed. I will write no more, for this is all there is to tell of this sad event... Appearance He looks like a bipedal Crocodile with large muscle mass, his eyes are usually yellowish green but turn red when angered. He stands nearly ten feet tall and is around five feet in shoulder width. Abilities His thick scales act as an incredibly strong natural armor, and his thick muscles help turn his arms into living weapons. The claws may be used as blade like weapons, having enough weight behind them to pierce into some of the strongest metals, while blows with his thick fists can dent what his claws cannot pierce. His thick and sharp claws on both his hands and feet, with enough force behind them, can pierce into stone or other structures, allowing him to climb on certain structures that would otherwise be considered impossible to traverse. His jaws are incredibly powerful, and no one would want to be gripped by them. Though the muscles that close the jaws are strong, the ones that open them are very weak; as a consequence of this, it does not take much strength to hold the mouth shut. His large tail can act an even stronger blunt weapon, able to batter down some of the most fortified barriers. Personality He believes in justice and at heart is a simple person, accepting his fate and leaving it at that. Though he was raised as a peasant and is not knowledgeable, he is eager to learn most things and absorbs information at an amazing rate, able to understand complex situations after only a short time of it being explained to him. Though outgoing in the pursuit of knowledge, he is often quiet and reserved, prefering not to speak much at all during most conversations, prefering to listen. He opens up rarely, and when he does he often has much to say that he had been holding in during his periods of silence. Other information *The blood mixture that was injected into him was Dragon blood and Crocodile blood; this allowed the mage to use the Dragon blood as a template to warp Mugger's life force into something more resembling of the other half of the blood mixture. *He knows a little about blood magic from returning to the ruins of the experiment lab and reading the notes left by the apprentice. He even attempted to find a cure himself using what he learned from the notes. *Due to the animal he resembles both physically and somewhat mentally, he has an explosive temper and can be set off quite easily. *The funeral pyre he built for his wife may hint at him having Fremennik ancestry. *Due to his thick skin; the only places he can really feel anything are around his mouth, on the palms of his hands, and the underside of his feet. *He is able to lose old damaged teeth and re-grow them quickly, much like a real Crocodile. *He has an incredible immune system, bacteria and other microbes nearly unable to bother him, poison though can be harmful but he handles it better than others. *He can swallow large chunks of food whole, and his stomache acid is strong enough to melt down bone. Trivia *His name is a breed Crocodile. *Some inspiration for this character and its exclusion from humanity is derived from Mary Shelley's ''Frankenstein.'' Media crocodile eye.jpg|A closeup on one of his eyes. croc teeth.jpg|"I think i became the tooth fairy's biggest client..." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Good Category:Mysterious Characters